Dust On The Wind
by Luna Shields1
Summary: Things are not going well for our favorite band of travelers. Sango is injured, maybe an odly fatal injury, Kagome seems to be hideing something from everyone, and on tope of that the group may have to deal with one of their own being controlled by the v
1. Heartache

Disclaimer: I own everything! Inuyasha was MY idea and they stole it! lol J/k I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. ^_^

Dust On The Wind

Chapter 1

__

Heartache

It was one of those dark breezy summer nights. The type of night when all things seem to be deep in a contented rest and the earth is in no big hurry to start the chaos and responsibilities of the day. There was no moon and even the stars seemed dimmer than usual. There was no mistaking it; everything was resting. Everything, that is, except for one very troubled demon exterminator.

Sango stood at the edge of the encampment letting the soft summer breezes blow over her while she remained deep in thought. "I don't understand…" She whispered in her thoughts. "What is… this feeling.."

*Flashback*

~Three days ago~

The group was face to face with yet another demon in the possession of a Shikon Jewel shard. The battle had been going on for some time now, but things seemed to be drawing to a close at last. This latest Niko Demon had taken a lot longer than all of them had expected. At first glance it was obvious that the beast relied more on brute force than intellect, if it had any, to win it's battles. The problem was… it had a heck of a lot of brute force. At the top of the second hour of battle it was bleeding from many wounds and staggering a bit. Inu an co. had been lucky to suffer only slight bruises and scratches. Things were going remarkable well, the aspect of time aside, .. Almost too well. That's when the beast made it's final mistake. Charging straight for Inuyasha's sword hoping to crush it with it's mighty claws.

No such luck.

With one characteristic swoop of the Tetsiga Inuyasha blew the big Niko demon to smithereens. The group as a whole let out some massive sighs of relief and a few shouts for joy. Upon returning to earth from his great leap Inuyasha caught the two jewel pieces, the only remnants of the demon, in his hand.

"Way to go Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome putting her arrows away and pulling out her first aid kit."

"Feh. Just as long as that's two less shards to look for."

"You must be mistaken Inuyasha. I distinctly remember identifying thr-… Kagome froze in her spot and stared at Inuyasha for a good thirty seconds. It was a cold stare of utter disbelief and terror. At first Inuyasha wasn't phased past annoyance, but then the strength of her stare started to get to him. Something wasn't right.

"Kagome… What is it?" he asked in a tone several octaves more caring than his usual tone.

But Kagome didn't hear him. She just stared right through him… no past him. Inuyasha took his gaze from her deep brown orbs to the patch of ground 100 or so yards from him where Miroku and Sango were fighting again. The lecher was really pushing his luck. After all this time he should know that Sango's temper was shortest just after a battle.

***SMACK!***

No such common sense.

Inuyasha sighed shaking his head with some sense of redundancy as the Monk pulled himself up from the ground rubbing his head.

"Serves you right you pervert!" Sango screeched. Yup definitely do not mess with her after a battle. Just then Kagome walked past his left shoulder in a trance like state. "Kagome?" He said again remembering why he'd looked at their other two companions in the first place.

"What's with Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently concerned. That was when Miroku and Sango, who up until this point had been oblivious to the young miko's advances, decided to pay attention.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango questioned as Kagome approached. But all attempts to break Kagome's trance went on with no avail. Her gaze seemed dull… no On second thought, Sango noticed that Kagome only looked like that because she wasn't looking her in the eyes. Then what was she… "Hey!" Sango cried backing up and covering her chest with one hand. "What are you doing?! I thought Houshi-sama was the only pervert around here!"

On this note Miroku perked up. "As at last someone can admit I'm not the only one who thinks like I do." he said in his usual cool friendly tone meant to make the girls swoon. He walked up to Kagome and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Now that we are being honest I must say I've always thought we'd make a great pair together. Perhaps you'd even reconsider the question of -"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE MIROKU!" Inuyasha roared bearing his claws and fangs. 

In the electrically tense moments before a fight erupted a small afraid voice chose this time to make itself known. "No… it's not that." Kagome almost whispered, her eyes meeting Sango's at last. Miroku and Inuyasha froze mid-attack position giving Kagome their full attention. "Sango.. Sango I must be wrong but…."

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked a little bit frightened at her friends behavior.

Small translucent beads of glass formed at the edge of Kagome's eyes and she continued, "Sango I think…"

*End Flashback*

Those life changing words still echoed through Sango's mind as though it was Kagome herself who was repeating them. _"I think there's a…a jewel shard lodged in your chest…in your heart." _Sango fingered her breastplate just above where she knew her heart to be. You'd never know the truth by looking at her. The only souvenirs she got from their last battle was a moderate scratch on the chest… just one hit. After much deliberation later that day they'd come to three definite conclusions. (One) The Jewel shard must have been embedded in the Niko Demons claws and it was transferred to Sango when she was struck. (Two) Kagome had truly focused her powers and confirmed that the Jewel shard was logged in the very center of Sango's heart. In the only 1/4th inch of space where it wouldn't cause internal bleeping.

__

Still fingering her cut she let her mind drift. _"Those shards are so sharp…must have gone right through…" _While this news had greatly shocked and worried everyone the truth remained that the shard did not pain Sango. And despite the protests of some of the group members they'd come to their third decision. (Three) As long as the shard didn't cause Sango any real hurt they would leave it in her chest for safe keeping until the rest of the Jewel was complete. Now Kagome had not readily agreed to this but Sango insisted that unless she died the shard couldn't be stolen so their was no reason to remove it until necessary.

Just then something soft and warm wrapped itself around Sango's shoulders bringing her out of her trance. She looked over her shoulder expecting to see Kirara, but was instead met with Miroku who'd just put a blanket over her shoulders. "Houshi-sama?" She said looking at him a little confused. He'd been acting strange ever since that day… could he feel somewhat responsible? It was almost unnerving that he hadn't groped her, or tried to , in three days. She was actually starting to think he'd fallen ill.

"Dose it hurt you?" He asked with genuine concern filling his amethyst gaze. Indeed he was very worried about her. She was the only woman who despite the many bumps he received every day seemed to truly be his friend. 

"Hu?" Sango muttered then glanced down at her hand that was still lying over her heart. "No Houshi-sama, I'm fine." She assured him. Miroku held her gaze far a moment or two before looking away satisfied that she was not lying. He let out a slow sigh of relief. He had indeed been feeling very guilty these past few days. He should have paid more attention so he could've blocked the blow. With one worry dispelled he had one more left to ease. 

"But you do feel something from it don't you?" There was a long moment of no response. A deep blush crept up Sango's cheeks. How could she explain this to him? She couldn't escape the feeling of flustered annoyance that accompanied her opinions of Miroku. She was by far no Miko, but whenever she was with him… she felt this energy deep in her chest. She absolutely refused to admit it was anything more than a strange energy... Even to herself. Ever sense the jewel had entered her it had been more acute. More like there was an actual energy force being generated from this feeling. It all reminded her very much of "spirit energy" she'd read about in one of Kagome's Manga.

"Sango.." Miroku started waving a hand in front of her face. Sango blinked back to reality. "Sorry… I guess I haven't been sleeping well and I've been zoning out a little more recently." She apologized. Before he could accuse her of not acknowledging the fact that the jewel hurt her she added, "Yes, I do feel something. Like an energy force. It's probably just the power of the crystal." she added quickly, "It's really nothing to worry about." She assured him.

His gaze lingered intensely over hers. Searching for any unspoken pain. But as usual his worries melted under her gaze. He nodded and adopted his usual grin. "I'm glad to hear it, but why are you not sleeping well Sango?" he asked, not that he'd been sleeping well either.

Sango looked out at the valley below their little plateau campsite. Just when Miroku thought she'd drifted off into thought again she spoke, "I don't know. Things have seemed tense with everyone since the Jewel incident. I guess I don't like being babied too much. It's unnerving." It wasn't the truth but it would do for now. The last thing she needed was another serious subject hanging over her head. In an attempt to change the subject Sango glanced at Miroku once then back at the valley again. "It's so beautiful here isn't it.

Miroku shifted his gaze to the valley below and nodded. "Indeed it is." They stood there looking outwards in the same direction for a while without any words needed between them. They were both releasing the pressures of the journey. Just then Sango felt Miroku's hand on her back. It woke her up a little, but she was still to absorbed in the scenery and to tired to care much. to tired to care much. That is until his hand started creeping it's way lower…and lower… and

****

*SMACK*

With a resounding thud Miroku smacked into the floor of the valley he had been admiring just a few moments ago. "Lecher!" he herd Sango Yell down after him. With a wicked grin he had to admit that felt good in the oddest sense. The serious cloud had been hanging over their group too long. It was reassuring to fall back into old… humorous routines. He was getting up, dusting himself off, and preparing for the climb back up the hill Sango had just pumbled him down when he heard her let out an heart stopping scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"SANGO!" He cried leaping up the hill as fast as he could to get to her aid. When he crested the hill in half the time it would've normally taken him his eyes went wide with utter terror and the only sound he could mutter was a strangled gasp.

Authors note:

Will Sango survive? Find out next time! (^_^ I know I'm so evil! I admit it I LOVE to make my readers suffer! Suspense is an art form with me, so if you've gotten this far and can stand suspense I suspect you'll be here to the end. ^_^ Welcome to the madness friend. ^_^)


	2. Unspoken Comforts

Author's note: ^_^ Yup I updated two days in a row! I'm evil… but only a little. *Evil grin/ innocent eyes* 

Chapter 2 

__

Unspoken Comforts

Miroku was taken aback by the sight of horror that lay before him. There, right in front of Sango was a sight so terrifying and threatening that he was sure this experience would scar him for life. If he ever stopped laughing that is.

A certain, very angry, hanyou. His silvery white hair was tangled and knotted, not to mention he was practically oozing static electricity. (Guess that's the last time he lets Kagome run his cloths through the dryer hu?) Despite the fact that he looked like a giant cotton ball under all that dangerously mussed hair he was growling menacingly and giving Sango the look that meant certain death. "_Some_ of us do **_not_** take kindly to having our sleep interrupted." He whispered threateningly.

Sango, Kami bless her, was trying not to laugh with every fiber of her being… and she failed miserably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Inuyasha was getting more and more pissed as each moment passed. _First_ they wake him up with their stupid antics! (Couldn't the monk keep his hands to himself for FIVE MINUTES!) _Then_ they started _laughing_ at him! Sango had sunk into the folds of her sleeping bag laughing a river of tears, the monk was coming dangerously close to losing his grip on the edge of the hill he'd climbed in such a hurry, and to boot Kagome had been waken up by their antics and had _joined _their laughter. Inuyasha stood there grinding his teeth for a good thirty seconds before he started to charge them all.

Somehow, through the laughter and the pain in her side, Kagome managed to utter his final undoing. "SIT!"

****

*SMACK*

With a mouthful of dirt and a temper that wasn't getting any better Inuyasha charged, or tried to charge, them again repeatedly, and each and every time his was brought back down to earth with a resounding *Thud!* He was about two sits away from remaining, swirly-eyed, on the ground for the rest of the night. He remained very still until the laughter had ebbed down; hardly allowing himself to breath. After a minute or two Kagome and her companions were beginning to wonder if they'd over done it.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome questioned edging her way closer to the fallen hanyou. Suddenly Inuyasha made one last desperate attempt at his planned lunge….. **"SIT!"**

* SMACK*

Never had a chance.

Although his _friends_ only let out a few more soft giggles he had had enough. He stood up sulking; resolved not to talk to them for a good long time… and maybe a few other… more physical acts of revenge.

Kagome wiped the remaining tears of laughter from her eyes and tried to comfort the big punk. "Aw come on Inuyasha…" she started reaching out to him, but he just turned away. "You have to admit it _dose_ look a little funny." Inuyasha just, "Feh"ed his was over to the tree he'd been sleeping in. Concerned that she might have really hurt her friend Kagome ran to him before he'd begun to climb it. "Inuyasha…" She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder." Despite all his resolve he couldn't fight her silky voice very long, especially when he was this tired. He turned towards her; his expression still very hard. Kagome gulped a little. She deserved the stare. "I'm sorry…" She whispered very softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

In a movement only discernable to his long time friends his expression softened a little. Still to proud to thank her or show any soft emotion he simply shrugged and returned to his tree. Kagome smiled a little and whispered a soundless goodnight to her friend. Then she turned back to face camp just in time to see Sango helping Miroku over the edge of the cliff She saw it coming… she couldn't stop it… she just hoped they wouldn't have to face Inuyasha's wrath again.

**__**

"LETCHER!" 

*SMACK!*

Kagome sight wistfully as Miroku nursed yet _another_ red handprint on his cheek, ever present lecherous grin unaffected by the force of Sango's wrath. Some things would never change. In the background he could her a still very pissed youkai cursing vehemently under his breath. "Miroku, Sango,…" she started getting her friends attention in a hardly audible whisper. "I think we _really_ should get to bed. Inuyasha's going to start killing things if he doesn't get some sleep soon."

The demon huntress and the monk nodded understandingly. Their poor fanged friend had spent the last two nights on guard and was decidedly edgy from lack of sleep. They sincerely promised Kagome that they'd settle down and go to sleep.

With all that settled Sango trudged wearily to her sleeping bag. Her insomnia had been so severe lately she didn't think she'd slept more than eight ours combined for the last month. She was struggling to find the energy to pull her blanket up when a gentle hand came to do it for her. "Houshi-sama?" she said with a massive yawn. 

Even in the dark she couldn't miss his worried expression. "Are you really sure you're alright Sango? You look so tired."

She smiled gratefully at her friend. "I'm fine Houshi-sama. She whispered in a more alluring manner then she'd meant to. She definitely had to end this conversation as soon as possible. Her punchy air was just as effective as a few too many glasses of sacky. If she wasn't careful she might…

All of a sudden she felt Miroku's hands helping her nearly passed out form settle into the blankets. She opened her mouth to speak but was shockingly silence when he laid a finger on her lips. "Just rest please… Sango." He whispered. Sango knew she had to be out of it because she thought she heard and almost husky edge to Miroku's comforting whispers. She nodded just slightly before her eyes closed heavily. Miroku hovered by her bedside a moment longer just to admire her. She was so peaceful when she slept. He moved his hand a little to caress her face. What was he doing?! There were so many reasons he'd worked so hard to keep anyone from getting to close. He _couldn't _have them all dissolve because of a stupid sleep-deprived action. He sighed mournfully and crawled back into his sleeping bag. Despite his worried mind he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Sango stayed on the edge of consciousness just a little bit longer than she needed to. Any sane person would've committed her seeing how drained of energy she was, but she had her reasons. Maybe it was her love of breezy summer nights, or the allure of a well earned sleep, or maybe….just maybe… it was the comporting sound of Miroku's breath while he slept. Like a constant assurance that he was there for her, would always be there for her. Luckily the demon huntresses slipped off into slumber at just that moment, depriving her cynical side a chance to yell at how stupid her last thoughts were. And come morning the only thing she would recall of them was how comported she felt.

****

~~~

Arms. There was a twin set of arms wrapped tightly around her. Sango blinked, trying to clear the fuzzy wash over her vision, but to no avail. She was sitting, cuddled next to someone…they were holding her close… their chin on her shoulder.

"Sango?" And all to familiar lecherous voice whispered in her ear. "Sango…" Sango leaned her head back into Miroku's chest oddly relaxed and only slightly questioning how she got there. 

"Houshi-sama…" she whispered breathlessly. Maybe there was a sunset/rise in the background…, maybe there were trees and gently sloping grassy hills, but she saw none of it past those two amethyst pools of emotion.

"Sango…." he whispered again with a slight growl to his voice. Her eyes narrowed just slightly with confusion. 

"Hou…" She started but was cut off by the sudden stabbing pain in her stomach. Eyes wide with fright and disbelief she glanced down at her stomach to see it had been impaled by… long demon like nails coming from both Miroku's hands?! She tried to speak but could only gag with pain as she felt a strange poison surging through her. Unable to turn around she could only hear the growling voice behind her that had once been Miroku. "Sango… be mine…" There was something about the quite way he said it that truly frightened her. She tried to scream but her thought was clamped shut. 'Gods Miroku…. Why?' she thought with her last ripple of consciousness.

__

Authors Note: Hehehe. Then again… maybe I'm more evil than I thought. ^_^


	3. Sweet Misery

Author's Note: Ha! I'm back again! As it says in my bio I never sleep, and this leaves someone with a remarkable amount of time to write… ^_^ And torture her readers. *Evil Grin*

Chapter Three

__

Sweet Misery

Sango's eyes snapped with as mach force as she put into slapping Miroku, but her body didn't even flinch. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself chanting, "It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream…" in her head like a mantra until her heart had stopped it's frantic assault on her ribcage. She had just been gathering herself when a peculiar fragrance hit her nose… 

She turned in her sleeping bad to face the center of the camp. Miroku has brought the fire back to life and was cooking little crescent shaped pastry's over them. What had Kagome called them… Croissants? Yes that was it. A uniquely genuine smile played across her lips as Miroku diligently turned their breakfast, watching it diligently so it didn't burn. Just the sight of him calmly helping out his friends banished all thoughts of the dream from her mind. 

It had to be the hovering glow of sleep, but for this one moment…she was at peace. There was nothing but the sweet smell of breakfast, the steady breathing of her sleeping friends, and… Wait a second… where did he go…? In her moment's distraction the monk had moved from his position over the fire. She couldn't see him anywhere from her current position… that could mean only one thing…

****

*SMACK!*

Reeling to the ground with the superhuman force of the blow Miroku just barely managed to keep the small bundle of cloth in his hand. "Morning Sango," Said Miroku a little less cheerfully then he'd intended. You think she'd wait until he'd had the chance to touch her. He'd need to develop more stealth like tactics… the demon huntress was getting eyes in the back of her head.'

"Lecher!" was the only low growl of a reply he received.

"Breakfast." He replied simply decide ding if he broke the mono-word conversation Sango would fulfill all the deadly tortures her eyes were sending him. He had to bite his lip to keep from grinning. She really was beautiful when she was angry. 

Sango nodded her thanks but still would not address him. She unwrapped her croissant and ate it in little finger-fulls at a time, trying to make it last as long as possible. Her mother had always made them warm breakfasts when her village was still alive, it was a small reminder of home.

As Miroku went to fetch everyone a glass of water he Noticed Kagome was just climbing out of her sleeping bag and as Inuyasha passed her she slipped something into his hand. Miroku arched a single black brow at this. Kagome's sleep laced voice replied, "We had a bet how many times she'd slap you first thing in the morning." She explained nonchalantly.

Miroku sweat roped at that comment. Sango's and his…antics weren't that predictable… were they? Shrugging it off he set out on his original intention of getting the drinks.

*~Later that day~*

The group had been in silence for a good ten minutes now. Every member deep in their own thoughts. It normally didn't bother them that much, the silence. They were comfortable just being with each other until someone came up with another subject of discussion, or one of the guys had be driven into the ground adding yet another number to the endless sum. Just now, however, Sango was a little on edge. 

With Kagome reporting no Shikon Jewel shards anywhere near here, and a serious lack of anything else to do but wander blindly, they were making their way to yet another village. And Houshi-sama had hardly said anything the whole way. He looked deep in thought, definitely very troubled. Almost like he was having an internal argument with himself. But… what could it possibly be about?

Sango's thoughts were only interrupted at the sound of many voices not too far away. Everyone in the group seemed to come out of whatever daze they were in and look at each other perplexed. They all speeded up in the hopes of discovering exactly what was around the corner. Much to their shock it looked as though a whole village had up and decided to relocate. Bearly walking, stunned to the point of paralysis the group took in the sight. Men, Women, children of many different ages and great numbers over swarmed the road for a very good distance.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Inuyasha so eloquently piped up. Of course every single conversation stopped, every person turned their head, and every single person was glaring at them in suspicion. The other three members of the group sweat-dropped repeatedly and Kagome was just forming the word, "SIT!" when a couple made their way towards them through the crowd. The people graciously parted for them, bowing their heads slightly in respect. "They must be the leaders," Kagome whispered uneasily. Why was it she was either running or fighting half the time. What killed her was those awkward moments of not knowing. Was the mass before them friend of foe?

"Welcome," said the man stepping forward. His hair was completely gray but it could be clearly seen the fire had not escaped his pale blue eyes. "My name is Mikoto, one of the village elders. We are the village people of Comstara," he added with a slight bow.

"I apologize for our ragged appearances," the women piped in, "You see we had to flee our village in quite a hurry and now seek a place to rebuild." She too had gray hair, with tints of what must have once been a brilliant auburn brown and dark green eyes equal in beauty to her husbands. 

Before anyone else could utter greetings Sango took a shaky step forward, bearly restraining herself. "H-how was your village destroyed?" she asked in a choked whisper. There wasn't the slightest hint of the tears that were burning to fall from her eyes.

The two village elders regarded her seriously for a moment before answering. Obviously in agreement that there would be no other reason to leave the village unless it was destroyed, and that this was a subject the girl was passionate about… for her own reasons. "Fire," the woman said at last her deep green eyes locking with Sango's. There was an unspoken understanding between them.

There was a small moment of silence before another villager spoke up. He was obviously the outgoing oddball of the bunch. His sandy brown hair fell just slightly longer than Miroku's and his eyes were a shimmering gray. "Ikita, let them journey with us for a while! You always said it was best to stick together when traveling!" The elder woman gave a slight nod of her head then turned to the strangers with a warm smile. "Yes, please join us. It would be safer for each of our groups if we were united." 

If any of the village members had any objections they kept them to themselves. Yes this woman and her family were definitely the leaders of the village.

Kagome was very touched by the offer and was about to accept humbly when Inuyasha had to open his big mouth. "Actually we…" tired out of her mind from sitting him so much Kagome lunged for him and covered his mouth hoping the different method of getting him to shut up might me a potent enough memory for him to think about what he said next time. Unfortunately it wasn't until her hand had clasped firmly over his mouth that she realized the force she'd jumped with. They were both ill-positioned to handle it.

****

*THUD!*

They both came crashing to the ground on top of one another, a most suggestive position neh? Each one, startled but not hurt gently moved to get up and met one astounded gaze to another. They were vaguely aware of the many stares shooting in their direction at that moment, and very acutely aware of how suddenly it had become hard to breath. Both were wondering how long this would last, knowing it wouldn't be that long, and, in the deepest part of themselves, wishing it could be longer. That was when Miroku stepped forward and cleared his throat. Both Miko and hanyou embarrassed enough for a good long while abruptly climbed off each other somewhat competing for who could do the best job of matching the red of Inuyasha's Kimono. 

"We would be more than happy to join your group for a time." Miroku said, being eloquent for once in his life, Sango thought with a ghost of a smile. "And I consider it my responsibility to inform you that a dar-" She spoke to soon. As soon as she heard the beginning of the 'dark could' routine she strode right up to Miroku and dragged him away from the poor confused village leaders by his ear.

Ikita gave the group of strangers a knowing smile. Having had a hand in raising almost every child in the village she was able to tell a good bunch when she saw them. She reached out and shook Miroku's hand to seal their new alliance.

The rest of the day was a blur of names, faces, life stories, and overall life stories. All of them had a great deal of fun. Out of all the names they learned they never got the right one with he right face except for Mikoto and Ikita. This of course gave way to much laughter, switching of names and general mind games on the poor new comers. Even Inuyasha smiled… a little. Kagome, being the only one to witness it of course, knew it was his deep imbeded soft spot for humans. Everyone felt truly blessed to have this reminder that some good things still survived in this age of pain and war. 

Sango was especially comported to discover that, because of the quick thinking of the elders, not a single life had been lost by the runaway cooking fire. When she received that news Miroku could practically see the weight coming off her shoulders. She sighed in relief and truly smiled, something she rarely did. It brought him unspeakable joy to see that look on her face.

As the day wore on and time to set up camp came about the villagers started setting up for a spontaneous little festival celebrating the newcomers and their own lives in general. The new comers were more than happy to help and shockingly the Hanyou volunteered to do a lot of the heavy labor work for the villagers. There were few left un astounded by how quickly the tents were raised and the essentials unpacked; because of his help, and still grumpy masking attitude. 

It was just about Dusk when the fires were lit, the food began to cook, and whatever musicians that could be found joined together in lively melodies. Dancing, apparently was second on the agenda only to food, and although she received many offers as she walked through the encampment, Kagome politely declined them all. There was a very certain someone she wanted to talk to.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called out to him when he was done helping. He was leaning against an unused tent pole driven deep into the ground for safe keeping.

"Feh! What to you want wench?" Was his gruff reply.

Kagome was used to his attitude and simply pushed it aside. "I'm very proud of you for helping the villagers today." She said softly, with a blush that the nearby bonfires were not entirely responsible for.

"Inuyasha looked at her, still slightly aloof, but definitely interested in hearing what else she had to say. What happened next was quite unexpected.

Without any warning whatsoever Kagome stepped forward and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. His eyes went wide with shock and he swore his heart faltered in its usually steady rhythm. "Kagome…" he breathed looking down at her in astonishment.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes Inuyasha, but today you were really sweet. I wish you could be this way more often… For whatever brought it on… thank you."

A soft smile surprisingly found it's way to the Hanyou's lips. In a rare moment of caring he wrapped his arms around Kagome, running his clawed hand through her hair, returning the embrace. Not needing any words the two of them stayed there together, swaying ever so slightly to the music, enjoying each others company as friends… for now.

****

~~~

Sango spend a great part of the evening admiring the dancers from the edge of the dance space. There was something about these village people that made the longing for her own village more intense, but not in a bad way. She missed the closeness of a village. Everyone new your name, every event held was like one big family. That's what she wanted out of life, once Naraku was destroyed. To find peace in a village, in a family of her own. Even if it was just wishfull thinking…

****

~~~

Miroku spent a great deal of his time one the other side of 'dance area'. Mostly he was eating, dancing, or being his good old lecherous self. He'd been slapped a few times, but none of them compared to Sango's fiery temper. Upon thinking of her he turned to locate her in the crowd. He'd noticed her a few times, on and off, during the course of thieving. She ate, talked a little, every so often during a group dance, or a dance that didn't require partners she'd join in, but never took on a partner. He couldn't help but see straight into her lonely expression as she hovered at the 'dance area's' edge. He started a few times, arguing to himself on the best way to cheer her up, or at least make her feel less lonely.

****

*SMACK*

Ok, so maybe old habits weren't the best way to get on her good side. Rubbing his most recent hand printed cheek Miroku grinned up at her whole heartedly. "Have you been enjoying yourself Sango?" 

She growled and him under her breath, probably cursing him to the seven hells, but she did give a slight nod. 

With a wistful sigh Miroku rose to stand beside her, watching the dancers. When he heard the song coming to an end he, in a non-lecherous manner, extended his hand to Sango. Sango looked up at him with narrowed gaze of great suspicion. There was absolutely no trust. It pained him a little.. a lot actually, but it didn't deter him from his goal. "Would you like to dance?" He prompted.

At this remark Sango's eyes Narrowed down even further, into her are-you-kidding-me? glare. Miroku held his hand up in a surrender position. "I swear I'll be on my best behavior," he promised in a very serious tone. But it wasn't his tone that convinced her… he'd used it to lie to other women before… it was the look in his eyes. When she glared at him… there was a flash of real hurt in them. Cautiously she accepted his hand and they made there way out onto the dance floor. There was a brief pause, and the next song began.

It was a dance they both knew very well on many levels. A fast paced song closely resembling the tango in rhythm, beat, and proper method of dancing. She advance, and he retreated; he advanced, and he retreated. They came breathlessly close for the smallest measurement of time then pulled apart again just as quickly as they'd come together. Rapid movements, back and forth, never settling down. As the dance came to it's high point they dominated the dance area. Everyone else had stepped back to the edges of the dance area to admire the dance. Even Kagome and Inuyasha, who'd been quietly talking, in their own world, for the entire evening, stopped to pay their respect to the skill of the dance.

In their eyes Kagome could see many changing emotions. Passion, desire, love, rejection, sadness, it was all there. This Tango like ritual was much more then a simple dance. It was their very existence. Advancing, receding, getting close, never getting close enough. Sango felt that energy pang hit her hard again. The music crested and their motions became more forceful, more desperate, begging the dance to end. They were tired of it, they wanted it to stop. It was their blessing, their curse, a sweet misery.

The dance ended at last, as it was destined to do, and they stood by each other a little short of breath with the effort of the exertion. The villagers, in great admiration, burst out into a large round of applause. They shared a smile laced with sadness and took their bows. 

They walked away from the area, to let the regular dancing continue, hand in hand. Sango had just begun to think about how she didn't regret accepting Houshi-sama's offer for the dance, even with the mix of emotions it had inspired, when suddenly…

****

*SMACK!*

****

"LECHER!"

Miroku grinned a little. It was his last time for the day, but he couldn't resist just one more. "You are hopeless Houshi-sama!" Sango sighed in agitation.

"Only hopelessly drawn to the ladies," He said with another grin. 

Sango shook her head at his predictability. "Well you can stay here and _admire_ the ladies, but _I'm_ going to see Kagome and Inuyasha." she turned to do just that when a wave of dizziness swept through her accompanied by the oddest tingling sensation. She struggled for balance but could find non of her own. She now wished only for a gentle landing. She braced herself… but all the came into contact with was a pair of strong arms holding her up. Her dizziness subsided and her vision cleared. As he scooped her up into his arms Sango could clearly see the face of her rescuer. "Houshi-sama?" She questioned in a sleep laced voice. 

"You still haven't gotten enough rest… have you?" he questioned. She could only nod in response. It had been sometime around three when… when he'd tucked her in… *Blush* and sometime around seven when she woke up.

"I think you should try to get as much sleep as possible tonight," He said softly walking towards their groups tent. Sango would've protested if another wave of dizziness hadn't overcome her and forced her to lean her head onto Miroku's shoulder with a sigh.

Miroku looked down at her with immense worry. Sango had NEVER had dizzy spells before. The lack of sleep was really starting to effect her. He prayed to Kamie that whatever kept her up would cease and she would be at peace again. 

Soundlessly he crept towards the darkest corner of the encampment, another summer breeze sweeping over them, like the other night… he closed his eyes to the wind and sighed. He would give anything for just one night to be free of his curse and… even if it meant his death in the morning… He paused by their tent and looked down at Sango. She was already asleep. He smiled and placed a pure kiss on her forehead before making his way into the tent. As gently as he could he laid her down on her bedding. A contented sigh/moan escaped her as he pulled up her blankets for the second night in a row. He was sensing a pattern, but he didn't mind. He'd be there for her in any way that his could, for as long as he could… however long that he could. Her sigh tugged at his heart and he was unable to control his next action. His hand reached out and…

Gently caressed her face, smoothing away her bangs. He gazed at her sleeping form as if in a trance… it was like she was pulling it in. Halfway into leaning down he mentally kicked himself. Even if she did feel something towards him, which she most assuredly _did not_, it could never be. She could not get attached to him, he would not cause her that pain… he… no.. he couldn't get attached to her either. For the sake of both their souls… things couldn't change… "You must never care for my Sango… he whispered through unshed tears… "It can never be… If I had the strength I would leave you forever right now…" *thinking* 'but I just can't go through one day without seeing your face…'

With a smile so painfully sad it could break your heart he stood, walked to the other side of the tent, and took his usually sleeping position, leaning against a pole…

****

~~~

Much like coma patients can sometimes hear those who gather around their bedside to wish them well, so to can the sleeping have their subconscious penetrated by those who talk to them without meaning too.

It had been that dream again. Miroku.. Holding her in his arms… so peaceful.. And then he spoke… "_You must never care for my Sango_… It can never be… _ I **will **leave you forever right now…" _

"Houshi-sama?" She forced through an ocean of tears about to fall. But they were words on deaf ears. He simply released her and walked off into the distance. She ran after him… calling.. Calling with all her heart, but he was gone… her soul was screaming and she couldn't even begin to relive the pain… She fell to her knees it a cry of anguish. When the sun rose without him… would their still be a point…

_"You can prevent this heartache Sango…" _ said a silvery, powerful voice from somewhere in the void of her sub conscious. _"Just… be mine…" _That was when the figure revealed itself to her. Dream or no dream his power was real, his request was honest, and she could accept it… if driven too far…


	4. Change of Heart

Authors note: Well things are really getting going now aren't they? Wondering how thing will turn out? So am I. *Evil grin* 

Chapter Four

__

Change Of Heart

Warm golden light arched it's way over the hills of Japan's countryside as if it were gently nudging the rest of the world awake. Not in the frantic panic of all that must be done, but more like the calm realization of the joy of life. The each day was a new beginning. Sadly, not all new beginnings go the way we plan.

__

Sango's oak brown eyes slowly came open, giving way to the glow outside the tent. The air was fresh, warm, and still full of gentle breezes. She closed her eyes again and inhaled deeply, not yet ready to give up the blissful glow of sleep. Opening her eyes for a second time Sango's gaze crept lazily around the tent, taking in the forms of a certain Miko and a certain Hanyou that seemed a little more than cozy. Sango grinned at their sleeping forms, gently leaning against each other if not at all entwined. 'Looks as though they had a busy night… looks like we all did.' She thought as her eyes came to rest upon Miroku. 

__

"That damned Monk never could relax properly!" she whispered to herself, her smile fading as she examined him from afar. He was leaning against one of the tent's supporting poles without even a blanket to cover him. Sure, he was calm enough during the daylight hours, but during the night… he was just as restless as the rest of them. He hardly ever slept lying down, it was always against something. A tree, a wall, a rock, whatever he could find. It was almost like he didn't consider himself worthy of resting comfortably. Pulling back her sheets and stepping on the tents' inner grass floor she quietly made her way to him.

__

" Damn you Houshi-sama…" she whispered when she was finally kneeling beside him. His face was pulled together in a tight, pained expression. "Why do you always suffer so much? …..Why do we all suffer so much?…." Unable to answer her own question she leaned in and embraced his face with her palm, wishing there was something she could do to help him; to help ease his pain.

__

"Sango…" he whispered breathlessly.

This got the demon hunters attention right away. What was he dreaming about?

"Sango… Sango just go…" his voice strained a little… he was yelling at her in his dream. Unwilling to hear the rest, but unable to stop herself, she continued listening. "Sango just get the hell away from me! Leave me alone! Run away and never come back!" The monk shifted uneasily in his sleep, his hands falling from his lap to the ground, and his head faced Sango directly.

****

*SMACK!*

She'd hit him before, and she thought it was assured she'd hit him again…, but she never meant it before… not like this. This time…she put her whole heart into the slap. It wasn't in any way provoked by Miroku's lecherous ways, this time… this time it was for breaking her heart.

She didn't know where she was running too, she didn't know why she was running, she hardly knew she was moving. The only thing she was sure of was the immense pain shooting through her chest. Her heart felt like it was literarily tearing itself apart. She couldn't even see through the tears anymore, but she didn't stop. Not until the ground that supported her ceased to exist,… and she tumbled head first off a large cliff face and into a river of rapids.

****

~~~

Miroku hadn't moved in the five minutes that had passed between his dream and the _real_ slap. Already his morning was complicated… He dreamed of his Kazzana again…it was sucking him in… fulfilling the curse… He'd tried to run from the group to save them… but Sango wouldn't leave him. She matched him pace for pace, then overthrew him. Gripping him fiercely. He'd shoved and squirmed to get away, to save her, but she wouldn't move. Not even his decimating shouts of rejection could drive her away. She simple pinned him down, so he couldn't push her away, and clung to him, telling him they would die together if they were going to die… and then… He must have been talking in his sleep… that was the only explanation for it. She must have _really _been mad. She might not even come back. He sighed emotionless, rose, and made his way past his other two companions who were open mouthed and confused, but knew this was not the time to. With a shared glance there was a silent agreement. He needed to be alone. 

****

~~~

Sango tried but for the love of Kami she couldn't open her eyes. Her whole body felt paralyzed. No…more like pulled down.. Held down… by some invisible energy. Her warrior senses kicked in and she desperately struggled for some way, ant way to fight for her safety. But how could she fight when she couldn't even move? It frightened her that she got the impression of being in a void. Floating like a single leaf in a large body of water. She wracked her mind for _something_ to do. That's when she felt an oddly familiar prickling sensation at the back of her neck.

__

"Be mine Sango…be mine…" That voice again! What did this all mean! Fighting back her fear Sango tried to control the rapid beating of her heart, but as she mentally calmed her heart only seemed to beat faster and faster. 'Oh Gods!' She thought in a panic. 'Oh gods help me! I don't know what's happening.' The rapid palpitations grew into a large energy. A painful energy…like a spike through her chest… metal through bone like a knife through butter… At last she could hold on no longer… She succumbed to the blackness…

****

~~~

*SIT!*

Inuyasha became a little too closely acquainted with the ground for the first time that day. "What the hell did you do _that_ for?!" he yelled peeling himself from the ground. 

"We shouldn't go after Miroku and Sango right now." She shifted her gaze into the woods were they disappeared that morning. She looked trouble yet knowing at the same time. Kagome wasn't sure but she could guess at what had happened. Tensions had been high between those two for so long…Maybe now they could finally submit to , what in everyone else opinion, was quite obvious. If they were ever going to get through this ordeal they needed to hold onto each other, not let their pain drag them apart. She shook her head a little before continuing.

"I think.. .He and Sango really need to be alone."

"But we'll miss a whole day of searching for the jewel shards if we don't leave soon!" He growled.

Kagome smiled. He was so cute when he was, non violently, moping. She slowly walked over too him and took her hand in his. "Besides.." she added with a smirk, her voice dropping an octave or two. "It would be nice to spend some time _alone_ together."

Inuyasha's ears twitched a little as a blush crept up from under his collar.

****

~~~

Miroku walked down a beautiful forest path in deep thought. The trees formed a long tunnel like canopy over the trail with their branches, allowing little streams of golden light to sparkle in and illuminate the colorful summer foliage… but he saw nothing of it. His eyes moved about, avoiding various obstacles in his path, …but he was walking blind. Images played painful in from of his eyes...killing his from the inside out… Images of his father…learning to deal with his curse…his friends…refusing to be turned away… Sango… Damn it! Why did fate have to dangle the one thing he wanted the most, but could never grasp right in from of his nose? Maybe he was in pain… it was hard to tell. 

He lived with the pain so often he'd become hardened, even used to it… But fate would always twist him another way and bring on a whole another level of hellish misery to envelope him. He sighed heavily and collapsed on a nearby rock. It had a few sharp edges that were threatening to draw blood even with his heavy robs but he felt none of them… he was completely numb… both emotionally and physically. He wouldn't be able to follow through with his latest plan of action if he wasn't. 

…He was going to leave …everything…behind. Everything, all of it. The group, his friends, … Sango. He just could bear to be their source of pain any longer. It was too late to fend off attachments, but he could spare them other things… like the pain of his inevitable death. Maybe if he left and ran far enough they'd never have to hear about it… He'd work faster at his quest if her were alone anyway. Alone… "I'm always alone…" he said allowed.

"Not always…" said a soft familiar female voice as it's owner sat down beside him. 

Miroku gasped and nearly choked. He tried to say her name but only started a coughing fit to clear hit clenched throat. 

"Surprised to see me?" she giggled lightly patting him on the back. "Did you really think I could leave you alone all day?"

NANI?!! His mind screamed. The confusion was so mind numbing…it just didn't make sense. His dream…the slap…running…his resolve… it didn't add up to his current situation.

Sango looked away from for a moment with a sad expression. "I'm… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have slapped you…"

"Sango…" he managed at last in a low voice. "Sango, you don't need to apologize… I deserved it."

"No you didn't!" She said her voice cracked a little. "I.. I shouldn't be mad at you for hating me… I never gave you a reason to like me…" Her shoulders shook with the tremendous weight of the tears she wouldn't let fall.

Miroku let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. His numb resolve seemed to scatter to dust under her gentle presence. "Sango…" He strained out, unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her comfortingly, holding her back to his chest.

"Miroku?" She questioned, her eyes glancing over her shoulder in bewilderment.

"Sango…I don't hate you… I could never…never…hate you." He whispered into her ear still struggling to speak without wavering his voice. She actually said his name.

"Miroku…" She said again entwining her fingers with his, locking him to her.

No words were said, perhaps none were needed… It was just the two of them… bearing a little piece of their souls…

Sango's tender caress of his hand suddenly turned hard and cold. Miroku stiffened a little about to question her when a spiking pain tore at his flesh. He started to gage with the force of the impact he'd felt. Searching the little pathway for an enemy, he found none. Slowly, with absolute denial he gaze craned towards Sango. She still lay very calm and relaxed, against his chest, gently stroking his cursed hand.

"S-Sango…" he struggled gritting his teeth with agony.

"Shhh… shh. Don't try to move. If you run I'll only have to make your death slower." She said in a soft whisper, dripping with something subtly foreign.

Miroku struggled to pull away. He'd been tricked! This had to be the work of some sort of shape shifter… maybe even Naraku… "Let me go demon!" he roared, pushing her to the forest floor with all his strength. He turned to run back to the village encampment to warn the others, but some dark force made his feet heavy until he could no longer lift them. He glanced angrily over his shoulder at the false Sango. "What are you after?!"

She still lay, sprawled where he had dropped her, put her voice came to his ears calm and strong. "Just your life my dear Miroku… all your lives… I'm tired of your constant annoyance… I've decided to end this…_now_.

Miroku, his back frozen towards her struggled to turn his head and get a better view. He could just barely see the ghostly way she pulled herself from the ground, found her footing, and turned to face him. She was staring at him so coldly. He searched her gaze to find the truth, but he found it…too late.

She slowly lifted her arm and held her palm out towards him. "Goodbye…" she whispered in a tone that was just barely discernable. And from her hand shot an energy like he had only just heard about before… _it was the power of the Shikon Jewel!_

Authors Note: My my my, what an interesting development. ^_^ What will happen? That, is a whole different chapter. ^_^ And BTW Thank you so much for your replies! I'm so glad you like my story! ^_^


	5. Secrets Revealed

Authors Note: Ah, the climax at last neh? For all those who have delusions of the suspense ending here I am truly sorry. It dose not stop until the very last chapter, which will be the next one. *Evil Grin* So without further delay lest get back to the story.

Chapter Five  
_Secrets Revealed_

After many heated debates and a few more, "SIT!"s Inuyasha and Kagome finally came to a compromise. They would walk through the forest, and _if_ they happened to run into Miroku and Sango they would deal with them then.

'Just when I thought he could sit back and relax for one afternoon.' Kagome sighed inwardly and gently took his hand as they walked. She tried very hard not to laugh when his ears started to spasm for reasons of their own. 'I guess I can't stay mad at him long though… He's so cute when he dose that.' In silent acceptance of Inuyasha's uncontrollable need to finish this quest as soon as possible, and when she thought about it he really did have his reasons, she fell in step closer to him, almost walking arm in arm on that beautiful spring day. She could actually almost forget about their quest as she walked. The weather was great, the villagers nearby seemed to be at peace, and, unless she was imagining Inuyasha was… smiling. She closed her eyes to inhale the heady scent of the woods, and him… 

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" she asked when he stopped. He'd tensed so suddenly and his nose was in the air searching…

"I smell…youkai…" he paused for a moment and his face grew very dark. "Naraku…" 

Kagome gulped hard in a desperate attempt to keep her heart beating. It was a small chance, but there was still a chance that this next battle could be the last one. Without need for orders or hesitation Kagome assumed the position on Inuyasha's back so that he could carry them towards the demon before he got away.

"_Now_ do you wish you'd let me go hunting for Miroku and Sango?" he asked in he flimsy attempt to calm her with humor. 

Kagome offered a weak smile at his attempt. "Inuyasha now is not the time," she said in a voice that could not mask her fear. He simply nodded an took off through the forest as fast as he could. He'd be damned if Naraku got away one more time. No. Today was the day it finally ended…

****

~~~

Miroku, unable to move, closed his eyes, as he heard the energy crackle towards him. He had no choice in these last few seconds but to wait for death… If nothing else he could die with _her_ name on his lips. "Sango…"

A flash of silver, red, and green dashed from the bushes near Miroku just as the energy made contact. The false Sango cackled happily and waited for the dust to clear. When it did she did not see what she expected. 

"Better luck next time!" Came that all to familiar arrogant growl of the Hanyou as he furiously brushed the dust out of his eyes. NANI? He…he'd blocked the power of 35 shards with just one swing of the Tetsiga? One or two shards alone help the power of one hundred demons, but 35?! And he was just standing there with that stupid arrogant smirk! The Hanyou couldn't even see her at the moment and he was mocking her!

"Inuyasha!" the false Sango hissed dangerously. Again there was a hint of something foreign to her voice. No matter what she would not be surprised again… WHAT THE HELL? Damn! In the moments of her assured victory she'd released the binding spell she'd placed on the Monk and now that stupid reincarnation of Kikiyo was helping him to safety?!

"Are you alright Miroku?" Kagome asked trying to get a better look at the gaping holes in his stomach.

The Monk hardly heard her. He had only one concern… "What has he done to her?!" 

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced up at their adversary for the first time. "Sango?!" Inuyasha screamed in confusion. "What the hell are you doing?!" His other two companions were still too caught up in their emotions to speak.

"It's very simple…" said a sickeningly wicked voice from the shadows. Clothed in his traditional baboon skin he simply sat hunched over, watching their struggle like it was entertainment.   
"NARAKU!" They all cried out in hatred.

"Glad too see you haven't forgotten me…" he said quietly shedding his guise and standing before them. With a smirk playing on his lips he continued, "As I said it's a very simple implantation spell. A few dozen Shikon Jewel Shards pumped inside her, a little magic, and you have yourself the perfect ultimate weapon." He paused in his explanation to chuckle and his audience looked at him horrified. "It was almost too easy considering the fact that she already had a Shikon Jewel shard imbedded in her to begin with! It's almost like she was begging to be turned against you." He turned his back to them, walking back to his resting spot saying only one thing over his shoulder. "You may kill them now Sango… start with the Monk!"

Sango closed her eyes and her fists shook against her sides as a strange purple aura enveloped her. She looked like she was in so much pain…like she was trying not to scream…" As the power coursing through her intensified he was lifted ten feet into the air, no longer able to control or ground herself. "Miroku…" she growled in a whisper dripping of that foreign accent. Her eyes forced there way open just slightly as she continued to shake. **_"DIE!" _**

"No Sango!" he cried as she launched an even greater attack upon his being. He and Kagome just barely managed to doge the blast… They dogged in different directions… leavening Miroku isolated from the aid of his other two companions and easy prey for Sango.

Sango, still shaking, floated towards him, stopping just inches before him. She was still hovering three feet above the ground, so Miroku had to look up to meet her gaze. The look he gave her just then… it physically hurt to see the pain in his eyes.

"WHY ARE JUST STANDING THERE!" Inuyasha roared. "ATTACK HER! ATTACK NARAKU!!! DO **_SOMETHING_**!!!"

Kagome, for once in her life, matched Inuyasha's seething rage. How dare he. HOW **_DARE_** HE try to use Sango against them. Without thinking she drew an arrow and aimed straight for Naraku's heart. The bow was taunt, her aim was sure, and she was just about to release it when a sea of demons poured out of the forest and engulfed their group.

Naraku smirked again. "Since you too seemed so willing to fight I decided to invite a few friends to accommodate, "he said smoothly, almost methodically. "They won't kill you of course… I've reserved that privilege specifically for Sango." Another smirk. "But they can surely bring you to deaths door while we wait for her to finish off the Monk."

"Sango…" Miroku whispered, unable to raise a finger to defend himself against her. She was still shaking, glaring at him with such a cold, empty stare. She wasn't herself. This was not the Sango he knew. Damn that Naraku! He could only hope his friends could avenge them all…

Sango's aura grew so bright it was nearly blinding. Slowly, very slowly, she extended her arms, gripped his robes, and began to pull him up from the ground. "Is this the end Sango?" he asked, his voice laced with as much pain as his eyes revealed. His arms lay slack at his side. Naraku had finally won…

"SANGO!" came the miko's voice from not to far away. Miroku turned his head and his eyes nearly feel from their sockets in shock. Inuyasha was wielding the Tetsiga, killing the demons a hundred at a time, but they still kept coming. One might guess his suddenly ability to use the Tetsiga to its full ability was prompted by Kagome, who was now making her way towards them surrounded in an aura twin to Sango's. 

Inuyasha was expressing his serious dislike for Kagomes plan of action rather vehemently as he kept the demons at bay. She was just walking towards Miroku and Sango, unarmed, almost unaware of her actions. The demons lunged at her, trying to obey their masters orders, but not a single one of them could permeate her energy shield. Instead they fell to the ground, crying out in pain, upon contact. When she finally reached Miroku and Sango she spoke with the calm commanding tone of a mother scolding a disobedient child. "_Put him down Sango…now_." 

A small cry escaped Sango's lips bringing Miroku's attentions back to her. Her eyes were clenched shut again and if she shook any harder she might just burst apart. "Sango…" he started, not quite sure of what to say. He didn't realize what was happening until the sound of shifting fabric hit his ears and he fell back down to earth. He couldn't believe it… she let him go…had she… had she broken Naraku's spell on her own. 

Cringing with pain he manage to prop himself up on one elbow in time to see Sango's release. Kagome held her hands cupped in front of her chest. She was facing Sango, her back to Miroku, but he'd bet anything that all the Shikon Jewel Shards in their position floated in the orbed space of her grasp. "_Come to me_." she whispered. With a violent jerk the Shikon Jewel shards that had been inhabiting Sango's body flew to Kagome's powerful grip. 

"Sango!" Miroku cried out as her eyes fell closed, her aura dimmed to nothing, and she descended towards the ground. Gods knows how he found the strength to get their in time, but he caught her. He caught her. "Sango! Sango!" he repeated worriedly, but it was to no avail. The girl was unconscious and bleeding from many wounds in the chest. The ext wounds of the shards. "Sango!" Miroku cried again in a terrible fear. Fear of losing her. Nothing in his life, none of his struggles, none of his sacrifices, nothing would be worth it if he lost her now… Biting his lip to fight back tears he tore off his purple outer robes and pressed them tightly to her chest. "Sango… please hang on…"

A faint smile graced Kagome's lips as the shards impacted together and forged whole again. Her head was tilted downwards, and her eyes were closed with absolute assurance. "_It. Ends. Now! _" she said with deadly calmness.

It all happened at once. Inuyasha swung the Tetsiga one last time… Kagome released the power of the Shikon Jewel on the very demon that had caused all this pain… Miroku clutched Sango to his chest and tore open is Kazzana one…last…time. As all the energies combined at their target there was a massive explosion sending demons, trees, …everything went flying. And then there was silence.

Author's Notes: Don't forget to breath everyone! Until next time!


	6. I Want Forever

Authors Note: Well as much fun as it's been keeping you all at the edge of your seats I must inform you that this is the last chapter. All questions answered, all mysteries revealed. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

__

I Want Forever

The void. It calls to us in times of desperation, sickness, and even in death. A deep black nothing envelops us. Trapping us from life and shielding us from emotion. Some stricken with a deathly fear seek that void, but Sango never did. She always came back to the light.

__

Her vision was blurry at first. There was something large and hot in front of her… a fire? Yes that must be it. Straining, she could make out the familiar sounds of a camp. What was going on? Hadn't she been running just a moment before? 

Her hand lazily found it's way onto a wooden floor. Okay, they were inside, but where and why? She shifted, trying to stand up but a shooting pain through her whole torso made her stop and choke a cry of pain.

__

"Sango?!" came a soft cry of worry. Gentle but stern hands came about her, steadying her until the pain ebbed. "Ye should not try to move so soon after thy battle with Naraku," came Kaede's comforting voice to her ears.

"We're back at the village?…..Wait…what battle with Naraku?" Sango asked holding her head in her hands, trying to think. At first her mind was blank…how could she _not_ remember something _that_ important? Had they won? Was it finally over?

"I am not surprised ye do not remember. Ye were under the control of the tainted shards of Naraku during thy battle…"

The sounds of Kaede's voice began to fade into the background as Sango's faded memories began to surface. At first they were only flashes, snapshots, and brief moments of clarity. Then, as Kaede went on the hazed images began to clear… and she remembered. She remembered the pain of the Jewels entering her body… and leavening it… She remembered…she remembered her orders…to kill… her attack on the whole group…on Miroku. Her eyes flew open with a sharp gasp. Miroku?! Had she killed him? "Oh Kamie!" she whispered stopping Kaede in her explanation.

"Sango?" She asked bewildered. Even with her experience as a priestess she could only imagine what kind of effect Naraku's tainted jewels had had on her. 

"Oh Kamie…what have I done?" Sango whispered again… It…it wasn't her fault! She'd been trapped…trapped in her own body… forced to watch the hideous results of the control Naraku had over her… In the deepest parts of her soul, the parts that the jewels could not touch, it killed her every time she felt her possessed body form an attack… 

Would any of them ever look at her the same way again? Would Housie-sama ever forgive her? She could still see his pained gaze before her…like he just couldn't continue anymore… That was what had stopped her…made her strong enough to resist the jewels magic. But… but what had happened after she'd let him go? …That part of her mind was blank…  


"Ye needn't trouble thyself so Sango. No one was to greatly injured…" Again Kaede's voice just barely broke through her barrier of inner thought. But it was enough to make her think of her friends current status. He gaze flew about the room and landed quickly on the Miko, Hanyou, and Kitsue nearby. Thank gods they seemed alright!

"…T'was the young Kagome's Miko powers that saved thee. When she saw thee in such grave danger they came to the surface and she was at last able to control them. She used her shards and her power to cleanse the tainted shards and call them too her. After that they three companions all let lose there attacks. It took all the force of the Miko's powers merged with those of the jewel, the Tetsiga, and Miroku's Kazzana to bring Naraku down, but they did it. You've all finally won Sango…"

Sango couldn't listen to anymore…not right now. "Gomen Kaede.. I-I must go for a walk I think."

Kaede could only sigh as Sango picked herself up, more carefully this time, and made her way out of the hut. On any other occasion she would've protested, but not now. The poor girl had so much on her mind. She sighed once more and resumed her resting place by the fire with one small glance and Inuyasha and Kagome. She couldn't help but smile a bit. They were mostly unhurt, but would be out for a long time from their exhaustion. It was amazing that they managed to bring Sango and Miroku back at all. They definitely deserved the rest. And besides, the hanyou her sister had once been so fond of actually looked very serene lying next to Kagome. This really was the end of their journey. Everything had come full circle, and it was time for a new age to begin. One without the pain and burdens of the last one. An age of peace.

****

~~~

Sango didn't really pay attention to the time or distance of her walk. Movement was what was important now. Any sort of movement. Just as long as she was doing something to express her inner frustration…short of killing something. In truth her journey wasn't at all long. She only made it about ½ a mile to a small hill overlooking the village. She sat down on that soft grassy mound of earth and just was for a moment. It was a short, peaceful moment of existence before she was forced to sort out her thoughts. 

"It's over…" she breathed, looking up to the stars and closing her eyes to tears. "It's finally over…and what did I do to help? I nearly killed everyone…." Her tears slipped out of their lidded cage and ran freely down her cheeks. "If anything…I nearly cost them the entire quest…"

"Now, I didn't think you were that dense," came a cheerful, familiar, voice from behind her.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried, nearly jumping up with surprised. Her injury was the only thing that prevented her from leaping up and smacking him for startling her.

"Careful…" Miroku chided soothingly. "You shouldn't be up about with your injuries to begin with." With that he simply sat down next to her looking happily into the Dusk. "If anything you're the reason that all this is _finally_ over."

"NANI?!" Sango stared at Miroku with utter disbelief. Had she really hit him that hard?

Miroku chuckled a little before turning in her direction and explaining. "If you hadn't had a jewel shard lodged in your chest then Naraku may never have thought to implant you with the rest, and we may never have been able to keep him in one place long enough to finish the battle. You were the real key to everything Sango.

For once in her large mouthed, opinionated, temperamental life the demon huntress was absolutely speechless. Miroku, who had also fallen silent, deep in his own thought, was suddenly pulled back to reality by the warmth of a gentle embrace. "Arigato…Miroku…" she breathed into him, blushing uncontrollably. She really hadn't meant to call him his _real_ name… It had just sort of slipped out, like a tingling whisper upon her lips that had finally found it's voice.

His arms hesitated only five seconds or so before seizing her in a tight, possessive caress. "Miroku…?" she whispered his name again.

"I tried Sango, I really tried… I'm so sorry…" Miroku paused for a moment, struggling to keep his voice steady. "I just… I just couldn't do it…"

__

"What are you-?" she started.

"I just couldn't keep you safe…and I couldn't stay away…"

"Miroku?" she asked pulling away enough to look him in the eyes, but her wouldn't meet her gaze.

"If I'd been paying more attention to you in that battle… If I could've kept my feelings under control… you would've never had to go through more pain… You would've never had the shards imbedded, you would've never been controlled by Naraku… I-"

"Miroku what are you saying?" she asked lifting his chin slightly so him amethyst pools could meet her own amber ones.

Miroku sighed, almost painfully, unable to look away. "I'm saying I love you Sango… I know I have no right to. It's wrong for so many reasons… I never should've let it get to me… especially when we still had Naraku still to defeat…If only I… I'm sorry I hurt you… You had every right to slap me that morning, to slap me again for that matter… I just…couldn't keep you far enough away to stay safe…" he looked down in the deepest form of defeat. "I…" he said glancing up into Sango's eyes briefly, "I'd better go…" Without a moment of hesitation he rose to his feet and, in a weighted down manner, began to trudge away… back to… existence. Life just wasn't…really real without at least the dream of her…

Sango still sat, wide-eyed and motionless, on the hill where Miroku had confessed himself to her . "Did he just…" Sango's eyes snapped to attention, suddenly realizing what was going on. He had just bared his soul… and she was letting him walk away. She leapt up, paying her wounds aches no mind and rushed up behind him. "Miroku!" she gasped out as she finally reached him.

"Sango I-"

In one swift motion she grasped his hand and spun him about, into a single, heart stopping, kiss. Both of them shaking and breathless with their emotions, clung to each other in the darkness. It was over. Their dance was finally over. All of their sacrifice, all of their pain were just memories now… just dust on the wind.

"Aishiteru Miroku…"

"Aishiteru Sango…"

Authors Note: Wow.. I guess I'm finally done! ^_^ I really hope you liked reading my story as much as I liked writing it. Sorry for the wait for this last chapter. For the last two days my dad's been doing taxes on the comp and I couldn't get on _. Well anyway there you have it. ^_^ Dust On The Wind. 


End file.
